


Lull and Storm

by carpelucem



Series: 2013 Ficlet Advent [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpelucem/pseuds/carpelucem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had never been fond of thunder and lightning as a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lull and Storm

Steve had never been fond of thunder and lightning as a kid, hated the way the old windowsills in his grandmother’s apartment rattled and the building vibrated with the cracks and booms in a sickly gray-green sky. The electricity in the summer air, right before the rain spilled, always left Steve filled with a twitchy anxiety he couldn’t shake.

Italy had some spectacular storms, sky roiling and black like a bruise, and spears of lightning shot straight down to the ground, touching the earth, leaving the air around its point shimmering and smelling of ozone. Steve feared for his life, taking cover under canvas tents when he was lucky enough to have one, but it never quelled the yearning to pull out his sketchbook and trace the terrifying path mother nature swept through the countryside.

Steve spent a long time missing thunderstorms the crackle of heat and the vibrant pops of life. It was mind-bending to imagine being so alone that he’d be led to missing something he’d feared.

Then came Thor, giving him a new reason to appreciate the skies and the beautiful violence they contained. He filled Steve with a different longing, hands and mouth tracing over damp skin, calming twitching muscles with his soothing touch, leaving little storms in his wake. He made Steve’s heart pound and his breath catch, not by calling on the thunder and lightning, but just in his presence.

On a summer night upstate, a weekend away from the city, from the Tower, from his team, Steve watched a storm front roll in. Clouds built like tension in his chest, a wall of impenetrable vastness that wouldn’t dissipate without a fight, without breaking and spilling forth, a force of nature playing out in front of his eyes.

Thor looped an arm around Steve’s chest, their cabin an island of stillness while the skies raged around them. Leaning back against him, Steve felt the rush of energy under Thor’s skin, the fluid power that raced through his veins, conducting the heavens in their terrible, beautiful symphony.

Steve figured it was akin to jumping into the ocean to break a fear of water. There were a million other reasons to love the god of thunder, but learning to appreciate, even anticipate, the storm was right up there at the top.


End file.
